Letters From War
by Firniswin
Summary: On recieving a letter from his youngest son, Elrond learns of Estel's love for him. PLEase READ And REVIEW!


Letters From War

By Firniswin

______________

****

On that bright summer's day

Found a letter from his son

In a war faraway

He spoke of the weather 

And good friends that he'd made

Said "I've been thinking about dad and a the life that he had

That's why I'm here today"

And at the end he said "You are what I'm fighting for."

It was the first of his letters from war.

- Mark Shultz and Cindy Morgan

____________________

Cries of joy rang throughout Imladris as two young, excited elves ran down the sun bathed halls. 

One was carrying a small package, the other, a small envelope stained with dirt and grime. 

Both ran through the main landing, grinning ear to ear. As they passed many other elves stopped to watch the twin's antics as they ran for the rooms.

Elladan turned his head back to his twin. "Shhh." he hissed, and slowly made his way across the landing. His feet did not make a sound. He held the package in the crook of his elbow and breathed slowly as he reached the stairs. He spun on his heel, anxiously awaiting his twin, who was now doing the same as Elladan had done. 

They both looked back to the solid oak door that they had just passed. They knew that their father would not want to be woken up on behalf of their excitement. He surely could care less that a letter from his youngest had come from Gondor. They both knew of that talk that had come after Arwen had left that weekend almost seven years ago. They had not forgotten. 

"Up to my room." Elrohir mouthed, taking the letter from his armpit and letting it rest delicately in his hands. He smiled down at the muddy parchment, as if it were a precious gem, a treasure to behold. 

Elladan nodded, then both bounded up the stairs. Leaping without thought to the top and running down the halls, they ran until they came upon four empty doors. 

"Come 'Ro!" Elladan gasped as he caught his breath. 

In his ecstatic state, Elrohir tripped over the rug that sat on the marble floor. The precious envelope floated on the crisp autumn wind towards the window.

"No!" Elladan cried in dismay and leapt forward with all his energy. And fell to the ground, as he did he was rewarded with the leathery feel of the tough paper in his fingers. 

With a thud he crashed to the ground and smiled as he looked up and in his hands, was the ugly mud plated envelope.

Wheezing he stood up and brushed off his light brown tunic and maroon leggings. While looking disdainfully at his brother. 

Elrohir smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

"I didn't mean to 'Dan." he said softly scratching his head. "Come on! Let's see what Estel got himself into." 

Both elves hurried into Elrohir's room and locked the door, and sat in the room, not a sound could be heard from outside.

_________________

Elrond walked up the stairs of his home, two days ago the twins had gone hunting, and now the house was all his own. Quiet and peaceful, the birds could be heard outside and he could hear no arrows whistling, nor swords clanging. No limping, no whining, no fighting. Just peace.

He had decided to clean Elrohir's room, he had not cleaned rooms in years…..not since Estel had been home and young. And then, the maid had done it. He had not dared pick up his youngest child's things. Who knew what was growing under the bed.

He smiled at the many memories that he had with little Estel, he missed the man so much. No one knew that he really did, in truth, they all thought if Aragorn so much as set foot on the bridge that he would send elven troops to beat him off.

This was not true, Elrond missed Aragorn so very much. He did not care anymore if he loved Arwen. All he wanted was his son back.

But even Elrond knew that he had been too harsh on Estel, he knew that Aragorn did not miss him. He was sure of it. 

'Valar, did he even think of him anymore?' Elrond wondered as he entered the room, he sighed and thought to himself. 'Eru, what have I gotten myself into?'

He looked at the heaps of old clothes and messy sheets. The Bed had clothes all over the top of it, and Elrohir had damaged arrows on the floor. 

The elf lord decided the best place to start was the desk, he smiled as he came upon a oliphaunt sized load of papers. 

He started to file them neatly when something caught his eyes, and the silver orbs turned to a small dirtied parchment that sat aside on the table. 

"Elrohir, what elven maiden are you writing to now?" he asked more to himself as he picked up the letter, reluctantly he read it.

As he read the letters, his heart clenched and he felt his throat dry up. A soft sob choked from his lithe and proud frame and he felt the sting of hot tears in his eyes. 

Elrond smiled, but did not stop the tears. He let them flow down his cheeks as he read.

__

Suilad Elladan and Elrohir,

How do you fare? I hope you are both well. How does father fare? I

f you were wondering, As you all know, I am in Minas Tirith. I have become a Captain in the Gondorian military. Everyone says I am a fine leader, although I do not think that highly of myself. I make mistakes just as everyone else. And everyone is sure that I am an elf with round ears. I just smile when they ask where I am from, I usually tell them Bree, but they only laugh. 

I so miss Imladris, I miss the fair trees, faces, flowers. The stars are even different here. The air is musty and of rotted flesh. I miss my home.

I am so sorry that I have not wrote sooner. I have not been able to, so I guess this counts as my first letter. But seeing as how I am layed up for a few weeks I might as well take it at the opportune moment.

No need to worry, the healers said I would be up and about in around three weeks. It was barely anything. I was just not looking when I should have been. 

Tacel says that I am an accident waiting to happen. It reminded me of you two. I laughed and laughed, until the tears came. 

Oh 'Dan, 'Ro! I miss you all so much. I know Ada will probably just wave it off, but would you mind telling him..

Elrond noted the wet spot that had dried on the parchment and tried to suck back his own tears as he kept reading.

_tell him, I love him so very much. I can not stand anymore of the pain. Please, does he love me? Does he miss me? Does he think of me at all? I think of him more than is healthy. Well considering it is the reason I got in this mess. _

Just tell him, I love him and miss him.

And I love you both as well, so very much. And as soon as I fell I am ready, I will return home. I will see you again! I promise. Please give this gift to father and tell him, that I am fighting for him. And that it is proof that I love him, I will make you all proud.

The elf lord noted more dried wet spots on the parchment and smiled. He looked down upon the table, and suffused in warm sunlight was a military badge, it was a white tree and inside the bark was embossed a star. He knew of this, it was an honor only given to one who showed great courage, loyalty, and saved another's life. He picked it up and held it close to his own heart. 

__

Namarie, my family, until we meet again under the fair elven lands that I once called home. May Eru keep your spirits safe and bless your paths always.

Meleth,

Estel

Elrond wiped away the tears that sparkled in his eyes and nodded, he looked up to the fading sky. Stars began to seep through the sapphire and the sun dipped away, beyond that valley.

"And may Eru keep your path Estel, my son."

The End


End file.
